


Fullmetal trickster

by The_Cardboard_Box



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Characters that won't really be present in the story will not be given tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Tags will be slowly added as the series continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cardboard_Box/pseuds/The_Cardboard_Box
Summary: On a seemingly 'normal' case kobayashi finds some strange papers referring to something called 'alchemy' and when he tries to use it something goes wrong,  kobayashi and kensuke find themselves in another world. Meeting two brothers. and getting dragged into something huge.





	Fullmetal trickster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST fan fiction I've ever written so it's not gonna be the best, And i'll just mention this now there won't really be all to much romance(unless it's cannon) 
> 
> Anyway this is a crossover between trickster(anime) and fullmetal alchemist brotherhood(anime) i assume if you're reading this you already watched them both- If you haven't watched one of them i do suggest you go and watch it because there will be spoilers(Even though there are changes, Like it isn't gonna be like exactly like one of the animes just with characters from the other anime put in)

It was a pretty slow day,I mean it was in the middle of the afternoon and they still hadn't even gotten a single case! The office was pretty quiet as well. That is until a certain brown haired orange tracksuit wearing teenager decided to express his boredom "Ughhh When are we gonna get a case? I'm bored outta my mind!" He stated as an owl flew near the top of the ceiling "You're always bored unless doing something dangerous or equally as stupid, you know if you keep that up you're gonna shorten your lifespan from to much excitement junkie" A higher pitched female voice came from said owl. The brunet was gonna retort back but was cut short by someone arriving through the elevator, A client, A female with long wavy red hair and green eyes in a white dress shirt and a gray skirt going a bit over the knees.

\--Time skip--

"So you're fiance went missing 2 days ago?" a man with black hair and green eyes asked trying to confirm what the client had said before, The woman nodded in response "That is correct" Standing off to the side the brunet spoke up "hm? Why not just call the police?" Of course he wanted to do the case, but he was also curious as to why this lady contacted them instead of the police. "Kensuke-" But before the black haired teen could continue though he was cut off "No no, It's alright i understand why you would ask that. You see see my fiance well.." The women sighed then continued "He doesn't exactly 'like' the police, If my fiance ever found out that i contacted the police to find him he'd be so 'disappointed'" she gave a small smile right after that "Tsk he's probably dead anyway, What's the point?" Beside Kensuke was the person who spoke a young teenager with messy white hair and red eyes. Kensuke wasn't really surprised he HAD done this before but the black haired one was well a little more then surprised i mean why would someone just say something like that? It's really rude! He defiantly got a stare from both him and the client "No. I-i'm sure he is alive" The women stated trying to act as calm as possible but it was clear to see she was defiantly surprised by the rudeness of the kid "ahem- Anyway now to discuss payment" the black haired one started to talk more with the client.

\--Another time skip- Because no one wants to read about how much someones gonna pay for the case and stuff .3.--

Kensuke and Kobayashi were walking down the street until they saw that there were to many people for Kobayashi to continue going that way. "Hey Kobayashi, Let's split up I'll continue with this route and see if anyone knows anything about the disappearance along the way, And you can take a short cut through the alleyways so the streets won't become a bright red painting" Kobayashi rolled his eyes but agreed anyway "Tsk fine.." kensuke gave a big smile and started to walk off "Great! I'll see you at the crime scene!" he yelled as he was already disappearing into the crowed Kobayashi started to walk off as well although not into the street and instead into the alleyways. "Wonder how long it'll be until i meet back up with kensuke.. I'm starting to get hungry" Kobayashi said to himself as he continued to walk through the alleyways, While it hadn't really been long since they split up Kobayashi was still getting hungry and he didn't really want to eat the alleyway garbage in place of a good lunch in all honesty who would? But soon he'd take his mind off food and onto the weird smell that went through his nose.He stopped dead in his tracks It was awful! It smelled like if you let a dead rat sit for days in the summer heat, what could cause such a disgusting smell? That's a question he'd soon answer for himself as he turned his head. "Huh?" What he saw defiantly shocked him, A dead person, Or well he assumed it was a dead person in all honesty they were completely unidentifiable because. they were in pieces. Not a very pretty sight infact Kobayashi wanted to hurl it was just so disgusting but he should see what was up right? I mean it DOES want to make him hurl but he can't just leave the body there without a second thought! What would kensuke think if he did that? He'd be dragged right back to here and it would probably be even worse! So against what he wanted to do he decided to investigate the- whatever it was...He couldn't really tell from the condition the body was in. The only thing that seemed worth investigating though was the papers scattered around where his? body was, Luckily none of them were covered in the pieces of the man? or whoever they were. Kobayashi went up to the papers and started picking them up and going through them. And oh boy was he confused "Alchemy..? What IS this?" He was completely confused! How was he supposed to know what 'alchemy was' He never even heard of it or at least how these papers explained it anyway. But something he did get was that whatever this author did it defiantly is what killed him. Maybe if he did it he could die to...? It wasn't like anything he had tried before so maybe it could work? Kobayashi decided, He would try and kill himself with this so called 'Alchemy'. but first lunch.

\--Time skip--

The two had met up sometime ago and were now back at the boy's detective club having a lunch break from all the investigating they had done, A well deserved break to. Ryo was doing paperwork while kensuke had some prepared lunches with him and was heading to the roof where makoto's owl pippo and Kobayashi were. When there he announced his presence "What's up everyone" kensuke said with a big smile lunches in hand and walked over next to Kobayashi but not to close of course and set a lunch down next to him on the ground. Kobayashi being hungry and all took no time to start eating while kensuke put his own lunch down as well and sat down "Hm? What're you doing?" kensuke asked it was a bit weird what WAS Kobayashi doing? I mean it isn't normal for him to draw scribbles on the ground maybe he was trying to get into drawing? "Yeah what ARE you doing? It isn't like you to draw and what's with the papers? it looks like you're trying to perform a ritual!" Makoto said through her pet owl pippo "I'm trying to see if this can kill me" Kobayashi responded with that kensuke raised an eyebrow and makoto spoke up "You're trying to kill yourself with some crazy ritual?? I thought hanasaki was the idiot!" kensuke glared at makoto's owl and added onto what she said "Honestly Kobayashi i don't think that's gonna work i mean you can't even get the circle right! I've seen you try about three times now" Kobayashi got even more frustrated then he already was from his multiple failed attempts at drawing a circle i mean who can draw a circle THAT bad!? "tsk Then you try and draw it" Kobayashi handed the white chalk he was using to kensuke "Ah alright let me see" kensuke took the chalk and drew a perfect circle wait a PERFECT circle?! How? While Kobayashi was both surprised and frustrated that kensuke could draw a circle better then him, He still thanked him anyway "Thanks.." He mumbled under his breath. At that kensuke smiled and got up with his hands on his hips and a big smug smile on his face "What was that? I couldn't hear you" He was just barely containing his laughter at the frustration Kobayashi had because of kensuke being able to draw a circle while he couldn't. Kobayashi decided to ignore kensuke though and continue with what weird stuff he was doing. kensuke walked off and after a bit he and makoto got into an argument because makoto didn't like the idea of Kobayashi performing weird rituals that most likely were dangerous. But unfortunately they never got the chance to finish that argument as Kobayashi had finished the preparations. Kobayashi looked at the papers scattered around him. all he had to do now was start an alchemic reaction. Kobayashi clapped his hands and swiftly placed them onto the alchemic circle, Suddenly sparks of blue lightning flew off from where the transmutation circle was created and an extremely bright blue light engulfed Kobayashi. Both makoto and kensuke were completely shocked what was happening to Kobayashi? What was with that bright light? it was blinding! And it was engulfing Kobayashi! He can't just be left there SOMEONE has to help him! and at that exact moment without even a thought coming to mind kensuke ran straight into action and by that it means running over to help Kobayashi without even a plan. "Idiot what are you doing?!" Makoto yelled at kensuke, who could be that stupid! To just run INTO the blue light! But before makoto could do anything the blinding blue light was gone as soon as it came. And the blue light wasn't the only thing gone, Kobayashi and kensuke were to. WAIT THEY WERE GONE???!! How was this even possible? Someone can't just disappear! Could they be dead? No that can't be right there would be bodies. right? Whatever the case this can't be good. Makoto decided she must tell the others right away and try to find someway to get the two idiots back.


End file.
